The Ring's Tail
by Legend of Link
Summary: Toon Link's grandmother gave him a ring with a tail before she died. As soon as he put it on, lots of mysterious things have gone about in Brawl. Toon Link realized that the ring's tail has something to do with it. Sequel to-The 3 Lost Brawlers
1. The fight with Link and Pit

" What's this? " Toon Link asked himself as he pulled out a ring with a tail on it, it had a note attached to it that said, " To: my dearest Link, From: Grandma. "

" Aw. " Toon Link said as he remembered how his grandma died, it was sad, but didn't want to think about it. He took the ring and put it on his middle finger. A sudden light came out of the ring and shot into the air like a beam of yellow and sparkles. It was bright and after a few seconds, it stopped and Toon Link wondered what happened, but ignored it otherwise. When he stepped out of his room and saw Link and Pit fighting. They were best friends and everyone knew that! They never fought before as everyone knew that too, and out of their whole relationship, this is their first fight ever! He looked at his ring and saw that the tail on it was glowing. He got curious but ignored it again, as he walked over to the fighting Pit and Link.

" Link? Pit? What happened? " Toon Link said hiding his ring behind his back so they won't get off the subject to the ring.

" Pit said he hates me! " Link said putting out his hands to Pit.

" I didn't! Since when did I say that! " Pit asked yelling back at him

" This morning! You came into my room and started yelling at me! " Link said annoyed now.

" I didn't say that to you this morning! I was in my room this morning! " Pit yelled

" Then who came in my room that looked exactly like you! " Link yelled

" I don't know! But all I know is that it wasn't me! " Pit yelled

" Who else in brawl looks like you, you flying freak! " Link yelled

Pit closed his eyes and sighed as he walked away and Link walked in the other direction annoyed. Toon Link checked his ring and saw that the tail was flowing and glowing for some reason, as Toon Link was curious of what happened, as he suspected the ring had something to do with it, but as he took it off and thought everything was over, he heard more yelling downstairs, the way Link went off to, and soon enough, Toon Link held the ring and ran downstairs, and saw Link and Zelda yelling at each other, and soon enough, the ring was glowing even more.


	2. Brother to Brother Talk

" I didn't say that! " Zelda yelled

" Then what did my ears hear when Marth told me that you said that you love Marth huh! " Link yelled back.

" I don't know! Maybe Marth lied! "

" Marth's a prince! Marth never lies! "

" What if today is the day that he lies! " Zelda yelled so annoyed now.

" Go ask Marth yourself! "

" Okay! Maybe I will! " as Zelda stormed off and Link sighed.

" What happened? " Toon Link asked stepping up to Link sighed

" Never mind, guess you don't want to talk about it eh, Link? " Toon Link said

" Yeah, sorry 'bout that. " Link said sitting on the ground.

" It's okay. Since when did you start fighting with your girlfriend and your best friend? " Toon Link asked curiously joining him on the ground.

" I don't know. Is something happening today or is it just me? " Link asked facing his younger brother.

" Something is happening, but I don't know what. " Toon Link said shrugging.

" Hmph. Well then. " Link said closing his eyes. Just when he closed his eyes Toon Link checked his ring. The tail was glowing again, bright and yellow as the same. Toon Link didn't realize it but Link opened his eyes and saw the ring, with a glowng tail and that's when Link got curious.

" What is that and where did you get it? " Link said as Toon Link got surprised.

" Err. " Toon Link just muttered

" What is it? A magical ring or something? " Link asked taking it.

" I don't know. I found it when I was digging through a bunch of stuff in my room. It's from Grandma. " Toon Link said looking at it in Link's hand.

" Hm. " Link said thinking, " I wonder if anyone knows why the tail on this thing is glowing. Do you know? "

" No. " Toon Link muttered, " I don't. "

" Hm. Well, why don't we ask? "

" Sure. Maybe someone will know. I hope. " Toon Link said as they both got up.

" Well, c'mon! " Link said giving back the ring as he ran off into the hall. But just when he left the tail on the ring sprung up, and then a beam of light began to shoot into the air again. It stopped and Toon Link wondered why, but just ran off into the hall, the direction where Link went. When he got there, he saw Zelda and Ganondorf talking. Not talking in a mean way, but in a nice way and Toon Link saw his brother's expression, the same expression he had on his face when he saw Zelda and Ganondorf, surprised and unexpected.


	3. Size difference

" You see what I see right? " Toon Link asked curiously.

" Yeah, and I don't think I want to. " Link said hiding behind Toon Link

" Have we done this before? " Toon Link asked staring at Link, " Haven't we done this at like, around the world? "

" Well what do you mean? "

" I mean that we've done this when you guys were finding me…weren't you? "

" Oh yeah, man that was a long time ago. Can't believe you still remember that. "

Toon Link laughed and responded, " Yeah I remember, happened to me like, every day. "

" Yeah, anyways, on with the subject…WHAT IS ZELDA AND GANONDORK DOING! "

" I don't know, but I think it's my-" Toon Link stopped

" Your what? " Link asked

" Oh nothing, nothing to worry about. " Toon Link said sarcastically

" Uh, okay then, whatever you say. " Link said oddly, and suspicious whether something was happening. Zelda left Ganondorf, or as Link likes to call him, Ganondork, and so they both walked away from each other happily, not like how Link ad Pit walked away. Link and Toon Link stared at each other in confusion as to how they started communicating, to being friends, instead of enemies. But they tried to ignore the best they can and Link walked ahead first to see if anything else more surprising will come up with people, but as soon as he walked away Toon Link checked his ring. It was glowing all bright in a beam again, as Toon Link got used to it, but something different happened. When the beam came out, a spiral came twirling around the beam with it, along with some sparkles falling down on the blue, soft carpet ground. Toon Link wondered if the spirals mean that it's more powerful, but he wasn't so sure about it. So, to find out those answers, Toon Link followed Link, or older brother, up the stairs, left to go up another set of stairs, and turn right to see Link standing there, outside a door, confused about something. And when Toon Link went up to him and asked him what was happening, the door opened and something weird came, something extraordinary that no one will think of. But even if you think how small Mr. Game and Watch really was, think about the size Link and Toon Link saw him as he came out of the room, he was bigger than Master Hand, and as he was trying to come out of the room, the doorway was so small that Mr. Game and Watch couldn't fit through it and he broke the wall trying to get out, and as he didn't notice them because he was so big, he stepped over them ( Link jumped behind Toon Link again because the vibration of his step was so big Link almost got knocked over ), and walked along the hall, breaking the steps trying to get down, and almost immediately sitting on Peach, got up, and walked down the hall once more, breaking the steps on them and sitting on Marth this time, his head scraping against the ceiling as he was too tall, and everyone that saw Mr. Game and Watch couldn't believe their eyes as if it was all a dream. Some of them that saw him even pinched themselves to wake up, but didn't work, or punched themselves to see if it was a dream, but it didn't work either. So everyone believed the size of him, but they all still couldn't believe their eyes as they saw him break the floor this time, and landing right in front of Master Hand.


	4. Too Smart of Words for Link

" Um. " Toon Link said quietly as both Link and Toon Link just stood there in an awkward silence after that mysterious thing happened right before their very eyes.

" What just happened? Link said in awe.

" I don't know. " Toon Link said very slowly, " But I- " Toon Link stopped, " never mind forget about it. "

" Err, if you say so, I guess. " Link said confused, " You know, you seem to act more, hmm how I say this, err, weird and odd. "

" Oh, well uh, I don't know what to do then. " Toon Link sighed as he thought about the ring, as he suspected that it was glowing now and then, as usual. Then they both heard a very loud _thump _down a few floors as everything in the room jumped up and fell back down as the sound stopped.

" Err, " Toon Link started, " What the heck just happened? "

" I don't know, don't ask me. " Link said sarcastically. Toon Link guess that it was the ring and and looked at Link, who stared back at him and he nodded. They both went down, well, jumped down the broken steps and landed, roughly.

" Owww, " Link and Toon Link said in unison as they both realized that they feel on each other.

" There he is! " someone exclaimed. When Toon Link looked ( 'cause he was on top of Link. ) he saw Mr. Game and Watch there, in big form, talking in those big words, as usual. Toon Link got up and walked over to him, leaving Link exhausted on the ground.

" Well, hello there Toon Link, you seem very gregarious today don't you now? " said Mr. Game and Watch.

" Hmm, not really as I would put it. "

" Then are you glum? Are you in a mischief? Or are you saturnine today? " said Mr. Game and Watch smartly.

" Hmm, nahh, I'm not _that _sad, I' more of uh-" As Toon Link got cut off.

" Maverick? You going to boycott is that why you are sad? Are you mesmerized by something? " Mr. Game and Watch said proudly.

" Not a maverick, not going to boycott, and yes I am mesmerized. " Toon Link said staring up at Mr. Game and Watch, mesmerized.

" What are you mesmerized about? " Mr. Game and Watch asked, as though Toon Link thought it was kind of stupid not knowing what to be mesmerized about, as everyone at Brawl around him was mesmerized.

" Did you just ask that question? Stupid. " Link mumbled behind Toon Link after he got up.

" What did you say? I couldn't listen your words. But I'm guessing that it's laconic right? "

" Err, if it means long then no it is not _laconic_. " said Link, as Toon Link rolled his eyes.

" It means short, stupid. " Toon Link mumbled as Link glared at him.

" Ahem, well I heard that! " Link yelled.

" Well I can hear _that_, and I can tell that _that _was laconic. " Mr. Game and Watch said.

" Since when were we talking about…laconicsy. " Link said slowly.

" Laconicsy is not a word, but Legalism or laconicism is. " Mr. Game and watch said proudly, once more. "

" Aghhh! This is like _school_! " Link whined.

" Yeah it is. " Toon Link said, " Wait a sec., when did _you _go to school? You were at Ordon all day herding sheep and stuff like that. "

" I don't know, people here said that school was annoying with a bunch of long words that no one understood, and it was hard. " Link said.

" And _who _said that? " asked Toon Link curiously.

" Well, " Link started, " I don't know I forget. "

" Well then, okay? " Toon Link said awkwardly.

" Are you going to boycott something _now_? " Mr. Game and Watch replied to stop the silence for only a few seconds.

" No! " Toon Link exclaimed.

" Well, I disagree, you disciple of Link. " Mr. Game and Watch said, kind of annoyed at the moment.

Toon Link sighed for a moment and said " _Now _I'm going to boycott someone. "

" Like who? " Mr. Game and Watch asked.

" What does boycott even mean! " a very confused Link asked.

" It means ' to avoid ' or ' to stop using ' or maybe both like ' to avoid or stop using '. " Toon Link stated before Mr. Game and Watch could even answer in a more confusing statement.

" Well, I want to _boycott _this situation. " Link stated firmly.

" There you go! You got it right, Link! " Toon Link exclaimed excitingly.

" No, really, I do. " Link mumbled.

" And _that _was laconic! " Mr. Game and Watch said excitingly, like a three-year old, except a three-year old wouldn't know what laconic even means, unless it was really smart or a god. "

" A god is a… " Link trailed off.

" An immortal being, or in _your _way of definitions, I would say someone that can _not _die and can live for as long as it can. " Toon Link stated firmly, again.

" And a definition is…" Link asked trailing off, once more.

" A definition is a meaning of a word, or what a word means. And I really sound like a dictionary. " Toon Link said slumping his shoulders.

" Yes you do, and I will stick to my simple, short words still, because it's easier for me, and for the rest of the people I'm talking to. So don't, wait, what does laconic mean? " Link said.

" Laconic means short, or brief, like bullet points for instance. " Toon Link said.

" Oh, well then I will stick to being laconic, and I am learning! Which sucks…" Link said slumping is shoulders, like how Toon Link did.

Toon Link laughed at him and said, " _Now _you know how school feels like. "

" Wait, _you _know how school feels like? " Link asked facing him.

" Well, there was a school at Windfall Island that I saw, some people with a group named _Killer Bees _and apparently, they hated school. The teacher kept telling me that they kept coming late to school and they don't follow directions and, well you gte my point right? " Toon Link said shrugging.

" Yeah I get your point, and that was _not _laconic! " Link said as he threw up his hands.

" Okay, Link, that's nice to know. " Toon Link said patting his shoulder.

" Mhm. " Link said smartly, " I see why people _hate _school, if I went to a school, _any _school, I would probably die from killing myself because it was so, horrifying. "

Toon Link laughed at him once more and said, " It isn't _that _bad, it isn't as bad as killing yourself, Link. "

" Yeah it is! " someone yelled in the distance.

" Ness? Was that _you_? " Toon Link yelled back.

" Yeah! And it is _very _horrible! " Ness yelled back as Toon Link rolled his eyes.

" Well, lessen done, and now I'm done with this conversation. " Link said as he stared at Mr. Game and Watch, " And we _have _to fix this problem. " as both Toon Link and Link stared at Mr. Game and Watch.


	5. Potions

" I'm sorry, but what are we concentrating about? " Mr. Game and Watch asked.

" I thought I boycotted this conversation about words! " Link said in frustration as he threw up his hands.

" Uh, what word was so hard for you? " Toon Link wondered.

" Concentrating! He could've said thinking! " Link yelled.

" Oh my god, Link, calm down. " Toon Link sighed.

" What's is occurring? " Mr. Game and Watch said curiously.

" There he goes again! Occurring! Why can't he be normal! He could've said happening! " Link yelled, again, in frustration.

Toon Link sighed " He is normal, just in his world…"

" Well, yeah! It's his world! " Link cried out.

" What universe are we talking about? " Mr. Game and Watch asked.

" There! Again! 'Universe'! " Link cried out, again.

Toon Link sighed and Mr. Game and Watch was still curious, then Pit, Master Hand's assistant, came by.

" Hell-oh? " Pit said very slowly staring up at the distance of Mr. Game and Watch's face.

" Hola, senorita. " Mr. Game and Watch said gradually.

" Senorita! " Pit said oddly, " I'm not a girl… "

" We don't know that for sure, Pit. " Link joked.

" I think I want to boycott this situation. " Toon Link said.

" Then, we'll make another conversation. " Pit calmly said, " What happened Mr. Game and Watch? "

" Well, " Mr. Game and Watch said kind of scared, as Pit can tell.

" Well? Well what? " Pit said shrugging, " I won't know the answer unless you tell me Mr. Game and Watch, and if you dare running away, you'll step on Ganondorf and Zelda. "

" Who's Ganondorf? I only no Ganondork. " Link said also shrugging with Pit.

Pit sighed and responded, " Oh, Link, you and your 'nicknames' ".

" Well, I have one for you to if you're feeling so lonely. " Link said happily, as Toon Link forgot they were in a big fight.

" Err, no thanks, I don't want to know it. " Pit said stepping back, but not so back or he's going to bump into Mr. Game and Watch, " Anyway, what happened, Mr. Game and Watch? "

Mr. Game and Watch sighed, as a big windstorm began, and he responded, " I was fooled by Captain Falcon to gulp down 2 `a potion that would make me have the same features like him. "

" I don't know if Brawl will like two Captain Falcons, Mr. Game and Watch. " Pit said creeped out, like that time with Samus as he remembered that time, and imagined two Captain Falcons…

" Then my conclusion, I transformed into Herculean size! " Mr. Game and Watch cried out loud.

" Okay then, what a… " Pit stopped, " interesting story? I guess… "

" Yes, I agree. " Mr. Game and Watch said, as Link and Toon Link exchanged glances and they both thought, " Does he not know what sarcasm is? ".

" Well, to get a reverse potion, who knows how to use and make potions? " Pit asked as everyone exchanged glances, except for Mr. Game and Watch, 'cause he was too tall.

" Fine. I'll make one. " Pit said, looking serious, and it always scared Link.

" You know how to make one! " Toon Link excitingly said

" Yeah, I don't know why though. " Pit said curiously, as Samus walked by.

" You know how to make potions? I need one. " Samus said walking up to him.

" Oh, well, maybe later, Samus. I'm busy, with his problem. " as Pit pointed at Mr. Game and Watch.

" Oh, wow! " Samus said looking all the way up into the distance.

" I know, apparently everyone in Brawl knows about his problem, except for Master Hand. " Pit said casually.

" Why? " Samus, Link, and Toon Link said in unison.

" I don't know really. " Pit said shrugging.

" Wow. " Samus said walking away, " Well, Pit, I'll meet up with you later! " And she went. As Link looked back at Pit, he saw him shiver for a little.


	6. Apples

" Are you okay, Pit? " Link asked walking over to him.

" Maybe. " Pit murmured a little.

" Would you like to use a mackintosh so you know which ingredients you need? " Mr. Game and Watch asked.

" Again with the big words! " Link asked as he threw up his arms in frustration.

" What big word? " Toon Link asked.

" Mackin-something. " Link said slowly, trying to pronounce it right.

" You mean Mackintosh? " Mr. Game and Watch asked.

" Yeah, whatever he said. " Link said.

" A mackintosh can be three things. " Toon Link started, being a dictionary again, " It can be an apple, a-"

" Wait an apple! " Link wondered, " Pit needs an apple for his potion? "

" What? No I don't? " Pit stared at Link.

" You didn't let me finish! " Toon Link said exasperated, " It can also be, Link, don't cut me off, please-"

" Okay fine. " Link muttered.

" You cut me off! " Toon Link said annoyed now, being used as a dictionary.

" Oh sorry. Oh wait, I thought I was the older brother! " Link said.

" Well, you are, older and dumber than your younger brother. " Toon Link said.

" Well, wait hey! " Link yelled as Toon Link started laughing at him.

" Anyways, " Toon Link said trying not to laugh again, " it can be a computer, or a raincoat. "

" So Pit needs an apple? " Link asked.

" No! " Toon Link and Pit said in unison, as Pit can hear them arguing by the corner of the wall.

" I need a computer. " Pit sighed.

" Oh! " Link said in a very long way, like how in school when your teacher explains a math problem in an easier way and you finally get it.

" Yeah…" Pit said slowly, thinking about how tall Mr. Game and Watch really is if you measure him from the bottom of his feet to the top of his head.

" Well, now I want an apple! " Link said exasperatingly.

" You mean a mackintosh. " Mr. Game and Watch corrected him.

" Yeah, sure a mackintosh- or whatever. " Link said tiredly.

" Want me to get you one? " Toon Link offered.

" Sure? " Link asked as Toon Link went to fetch some apples.

A second later Toon Link came back with three apples, and handed Link, Pit, and himself an apple as he walked around. When he finished, he sat down and ate his apple.

" Oh, " Link said quietly, eating his apple.

" 'Oh' what? " Pit said by the corner, as he heard him.

" I thought I was going to eat all three apples! But, I'm not. "

" Why? Do you want _another _apple? " Toon Link said carefully?

" No, no, I was just wondering. " Link said.

" Okay good, I didn't want to get you another one. " Toon Link said biting into an apple.

" That's what I thought. " Link said biting into his apple just like his younger brother.

" Well, I'm done. " Pit said standing up throwing a core down on the ground.

" With the potion! Already! " Link said dropping his half-bitten apple on the ground in surprise.

" No? With my apple, I'm done. " Pit said pointing at the core of the apple on the ground where he threw it.

" Oh. " Link said picking up his apple again and dusting a lot of it off.

" Yeah, " Pit said calmly, " Now I will start on the potion. But first, where can I get a mackintosh? "

" At the technology zone, two floors up to the first door on your left. " Toon Link said biting his apple again.

" Thanks. " Pit said starting to walk up the steps of the stairs, " Now don't forget to stop any other problems going around Brawl. "

" You know about the ring and the other stuff! " Toon Link said wide-eyed.

" Of course I do. " Pit said calmly continuing up the steps, " You don't think I forgot that fight with Link a few hours ago, do you? "

" Well, yeah, and it was hours ago! It seems like days eating this apple and what happened to Mr. Game and Watch and what happened with Link and Zelda and what happened to Zelda and Ganondorf and what happened to you and Link. " Toon Link said out of breath.

" I know right. " Link said biting into his apple, again. "

" Yeah, well, I'll see you later, the next time I see, I'll probably have a book in my head about potions, or _a _potion. " Pit said as he ran up the stairs this time, on his way to the Technology Zone. "


	7. TH3 T3CHN0L0GY 20N3

Pit went up to the stairs and to the left into the Technology Zone. When Pit opened the door and went inside, the room wasn't a room at all. He actually went outside. But, it didn't look very 'techy' as he thought. There wasn't a lot of technology and there were wheelbarrows and a lot of brown dirt there. There were a lot of trains there too, but he saw an electric sign on them, so he thought that only Pikachu can move them. He stepped inside and there were a lot of farmers there, so he thought he was in the wrong room, until he saw a sign by the door stating 'TH3 T3CHN0L0GY 20N3'. Pit got very curious, and confused. He was going to ask Toon Link what happened, but instead, walked to a farmer and asked him what happened.

"Well, what do you mean by 'what happened'?" an older farmer said.

"Um," Pit started to say, but he didn't know _what_ to say to the old man. He seemed very kind, and he didn't really want to say something mean to him, but for some reason the old man responded to his question he wanted to ask him.

"Well, a few hours ago this zone was very, well, 'techy'. Even I used to work at the Technology Zone. But, for some odd reason, a really big light came at the horizon and shined everything, and there was a great radiance outside, but, no one seemed to notice it inside Brawl. So, everything turned the opposite of that zone. Like the Technology Zone turned into, well, this 'non techy zone'. The Arbor Area just turned into dirt, the Water Palace turned into the Arbor Area, and Wish Park just turned into, just a land of grass. So, you see what I mean? "

"Yeah, oh wait a second, how did you know I wanted to ask you that?" Pit asked staring at the limping old man.

"I can feel your warmth of you, and that warmth tells me what you're thinking. I wondered if you were thinking of something since you went all quiet when I asked you a question."

_That's creepy…_ Pit though staring at him.

"Hey, you know I heard you." The old man said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Sorry," Pit muttered, with a lot of sorrow in his voice, since he's an angel, he better be nice to everyone.

"It's okay," the old man said standing up (hearing a crack from his back) and patting Pit on the shoulders, " Why don't you call me R0G3R?"

"Is R0G3R your name?" Pit asked him.

"Yep, even the Tech workers have very techy names." R0G3R said remarkably, "Everyone has a Tech name when you enter this room, so, in this zone, your name is P1T."

"Wow," P1T said in surprise, "So, they just changed a letter in the name that goes with a number?"

"Pretty much, P1T." R0G3R said.

"So, you name is actually Roger?" P1T remarked.

"Yes it is, if I get out of this zone." R0G3R said.

"Hey, Link wants to see a compu-"

P1T and R0G3R turned towards the door to see Toon Link, but now, his name is T00N L1NK.

"T00N L1NK?" P1T asked him.

"Yeah," T00N L1NK said as he walked in with, now L1NK.

"Whoa," L1NK said, "I didn't think the T3ChN0L0GY 20N3 would look like this; it just looks like a bunch of dust and dirt."

"I know right." T00N L1NK agreed as the both walked in farther.

"Wait," P1T stopped T00N L1NK and L1NK, "Why does L1NK want to see a computer?"

"You mean a C0MPUT3R." R0G3R correct him, "In the T3CHN0L0GY 20N3, everything that contains T3CHN0L0GY, their words are spelled like our names, like for instance C0MPUT3R, or T3L3V1510N."

"Wow," T00N L1NK and P1T said in unison, "This place can be really complicated when it comes to words."

"Yes it can, but in Dictionopolis, things are more complicated when it comes to words."

"Dictionopolis?" T00N L1NK asked, "We don't have that here, do we?"

"Actually, we do." R0G3R stated firmly, "It's on floor, 52. So is Digitopolis, where you use numbers."

"Wow, L1NK, you should really go to those two places and learn about school. Even go here for science!" T00N L1NK laughed.

L1NK laughed with him saying, "Oh, I get it!"

"Well, first, you better go ask someone who has experienced a radiance as big as the one that happened a few hours ago." R0G3R stated.

"Okay, but who has? I don't know anyone in Brawl who has." T00N L1NK said.

"I think Ike had." P1T said with his thinking expression on.

"Well, why do you think that?" T00N L1NK asked one of the smartest guys in Brawl.

"Well, Ike was in a game called _'Path of Radiance' _and another game called _'Radiant Dawn'_ so, Ike and Sothe should know right?" P1T stated smartly.

"Wait, where did Sothe come from in this? I thought it was just Ike." T00N L1NK asked.

"Well, I just remembered that Sothe was alongside Ike in both games, right?" P1T said staring at L1NK, who was just amazed at his first sight at the T3CHN0L0GY 20N3, which wasn't so, 'techy' at all.

"So, all we have to do is look for Ike and Sothe now?" T00N L1NK asked P1T as he stared back at him.

"Yes, we do." P1T remarked, "Now let's go!"

As they went, T00N L1NK had to drag L1NK along and they left the T3CHN0L0GY 20N3, on their way to Sothe's room first, since to Pit's information, Sothe's room was closer.

'


	8. Sothe's Room

_**In this chapter and the next chapter, it won't really matter which chapter you read first, because they both happen at the same time, just at different places. So you can read the next chapter, and then this chapter, or this chapter, and then the next chapter. Enjoy reading! (I personally think that the next chapter is more interesting than this one.)**_

_**-Legend of Link-**_

Pit and Link went to Sothe's room and knocked on his door. It was strange because they heard a _thump _on the ground.

"Uh, hello?" Link said wondering what the _thump _on the other side of the door was.

"Hey?" another voice came from the other side of the door.

"What happened over there?" Link asked leaning against the door.

"I fell off my bed, I was sleeping." The voice came again.

"Are you dating Micaiah yet?" Link asked for some odd reason, while Pit slapped him on the shoulder for the stupid question.

"Why do you want to know?" the voice came.

"Just wondering!" Link said as the person opened the door, and Link fell on the ground (he was leaning against the door during that).

Sothe came out with his regular clothes, but he looked more, drowsy.

"Hello, Sothe" Pit began as he was staring down at Link, along with Sothe.

"Hi…" Sothe muttered a little, "What do you want? Apparently, it's important."

Link got up and brushed himself off, "How'd you know?"

"Well, you fell on the ground, and I see seriousness, _again_, in Pit's eyes." Sothe said staring at the ground, even though Link wasn't laying on it this time.

"Really? You can see seriousness in Pit's eyes?" Link said surprisingly as he stared into Pit's eyes, hoping to see seriousness.

"Seriousness is in Pit's eyes _all _the time, so if you haven't seen Pit's eyes before, then you'll be excited. If you _have _seen Pit's eyes, it won't be so excited unless you're a dumbass, _Link_." Sothe sighed.

"Well, thanks." Link said staring at the room's door this time.

"You're welcome." Sothe said slowly and oddly, "Wait, so, what did you want to talk about with me. A bit unusual but okay."

"It's about that radiance in _Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn _that made people, except you, Ike, Micaiah, etc., into stone." Pit said leaning against the wall, and _not _leaning against the door, just like Link, who fell. Pit didn't want to risk falling on his face, and _eating _the ground. Weird metaphor right?

"Okay then." Sothe said a bit awkwardly as he let them come into his "lair" as people call it because some people were scared of him, with his mean-like attitude and all. He's nice to Micaiah, of course.

Pit sat on his bed and Link sat on the ground with his blanket, oddly, his blanket was on the ground.

"Why is your blanket on the ground?" Link asked wondering as he lifted up the blanket, put it down on the ground, flattened it, and sat on it again.

"I fell on the ground remember?" Sothe said as he sat on the ground with Link.

"So, what happened?" Pit began as Sothe stared at him blankly, _then _he remembered.

"Oh right." Sothe said stupidly, "Well, in my games, _Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance _and _Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn_, well, when I talk, it's mostly about _Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn_. Anyways, there was a Goddess named Ashera (pronounced _ASH-er-uh_) who slept for 1000 years, when she awakes, she devastates all of _Tellius _(pronounced _TELL-ee-us_), a country in _Fire Emblem_. She can even devastate more land, even some that I _don't _know. Neither does Ike or anyone else I know in _Fire Emblem_. But, there were two _other _ways to wake Ashera up. You can sing _The Galdr of Release _(pronounced _Gal-der of Ree-lees_), which is calmer, or wake her up with _war_. Lots of war. But with war, Ashera's devastation is harsher. In my game, we woke up the Goddess Ashera with the_ Galdr of Release_, so it'll be calmer, because war was happening and we didn't want to wake Ashera up with war, because it's harsher remember? Well anyway, Micaiah sang the _Galdr of Release _to a medallion called _Lehran's Medallion _(pronounced with a _silent _'H', _Le-rans Meh-dall-ee-un_), which awakens Ashera, and Yune (pronounced _Yoo-neh_). If Yune wakes up, so does Ashera. When we woke _both _of them up, the big radiance came and turned everyone into stone. Except me, Ike, Micaiah, etc., just like what Pit said a few minutes ago. Later, when we _killed _Ashera, everything went back to normal in _Tellius_, and some other places beyond that."

Link looked like he just woke up, he was just laying down though, like he was _about _to fall asleep, like when a child listens to their mother/father reading a children's book, and then he whined like a little child, "Is it over yet?"

"With context clues of him _not _talking at the moment, he's done. Right, Sothe?" Pit said getting up from the bed and joining Link and Sothe on the ground with his blanket.

"Yeah, that's it." Sothe breathed.

There was a long silence before a very determined knock came on the door, and all three of them, on the ground, stared at the door.

"Come…in?" Sothe said awkwardly, because well, not a lot of people like to enter Sothe's "lair".

When _they _ran in, there were _two _people. When they all looks to see who it was (they were all sitting on the ground so all they saw walk in were brown _boots_), it was Toon Link and Toon Zelda, and they both yelled, "Help!"


	9. Switching

_**I personally think that this chapter is more interesting than the last one. Also, thanks to **__**Link's Little Brother**__** for giving me an idea of what to do for this chapter! I was thinking about doing the last chapter, and then to Ike's room, but apparently, there's going to be one more chapter. Thanks again **__**Link's Little Brother**__**! (Also, in this chapter, it's a bit confusing because Toon Link calls Toon Zelda 'Zelda' and Toon Zelda calls Toon Link 'Link', so please don't get confused.)**_

_**-Legend of Link-**_

Toon Link went walking around Brawl to make sure that nothing has gone wrong. He walked into a hallway, and suddenly, bumped into something _or _someone and fell on the ground. Assumingly it _was _a person because he heard another _thump _on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Toon Link and the other person across from him said in unison. They both froze, as they both realized who they bumped into, from the voice and all.

"Zelda?" Toon Link said warily as he was getting up from getting knocked on the ground.

"Link?" Toon Zelda said, as Toon Link helped her up from the ground.

"Sorry for bumping into you." Toon Link added, as Toon Zelda finally got up from the ground, and so Toon Link and Toon Zelda were just staring at each other now, not creepily, just a stare. Maybe.

"So um, where you off to?" Toon Zelda asked Toon Link.

"Uh," Toon Link said very oddly. He didn't know if he could tell anyone about, well, the mishappenings and series of events.

"Well, it's okay if you don't want to tell me." Toon Zelda said kind of sadly staring at the ground, and Toon Link felt depressed and guilty, but he didn't want to get in trouble with Link, Pit, and Sothe. Especially Sothe.

"I-I'm sorry I ca-can't." Toon Link said depressed. He never really rejected Toon Zelda before, and he couldn't even find the words to even _say _no.

"It's, okay." Toon Zelda said with a weak smile, Toon Link could really tell a weak smile, with a real smile with Toon Zelda.

There was an awkward silence between them, and they decided (without talking) to sit on the ground, leaning on the wall. They were sitting there, both avoiding eye contact, and just staring at the ground, playing with their finger (not really) and thinking about their own thoughts. Toon Link just felt guilty about rejecting Toon Zelda just a few minutes ago, and Toon Zelda is just wondering what he's keeping from her, and if he actually likes her, just like how she likes him. Then, Tetra came, for some odd reason.

"What are you two lovebirds doing? Sittin' on the ground avoiding eye contact hm? What happened? What did I miss?" Tetra said putting her hands on her hips and staring at both of them suspiciously, and Toon Link and Toon Zelda just staring back at her, _not _suspiciously.

"Uh," Toon Zelda started but Tetra shushed her.

"Aw, you guys break up? Like that's possible, you guys love each other too much don't 'cha?" Tetra said sitting on the ground with them, but across from both of them, still staring at each other.

"We're not actually," Toon Zelda started again, but failed to finish the sentence.

"Hm, don't wanna admit?" Tetra said glaring at both of them, still.

"We're not actually…together, really." Toon Zelda blurted out, very slowly.

"Oh, well you guys should, you seem like it otherwise, and Link and Zelda, not you guys, are together." Tetra said.

There was another awkward silence, and Toon Link didn't notice, but the ring started glowing behind him, when the beam of light shined from the ring to the sky in a big radiance, _that_ was when Tetra, Toon Link, and Toon Zelda turned around to see the beam.

"Yeah, um, I have the biggest feeling something _strange _is happening in your lifetime at the moment, aren't I right Toon Link?" Tetra said leaning into Toon Link's face so much that his head bumped against the wall, whilst Toon Link rubbed his head.

"Yeahhh, um, about that," Toon Link said slowly.

"So, Toon Link, what's up?" Tetra asked him taking the ring from Toon Link's finger and examining it closely.

"Hey!" Toon Link yelled standing up and taking the ring back.

"_What's so special 'bout this ring anyway?" Tetra asked as Toon Zelda stood up and_ brushed herself off. Toon Link didn't answer but slipped the ring back on his finger. But, all of a sudden, Toon Link and Toon Zelda blacked out and fell on the ground.

**. . .**

"What happened?" Toon Link said getting up, and saw Toon Zelda get up also.

"What the-" Toon Link and Toon Zelda said in unison, staring at each other.

"Um, you're in _my _body." Toon Link said pointing at Toon Zelda.

"I'm a-_girl_?" Toon Zelda said standing up with Toon Link, still staring at each other.

"Oh my god." Toon Link said putting her hand up to her mouth in fright.

"Man, _this _is so wrong. I have a-"

"We switched bodies, Toon Link!" Toon Link yelled.

"Well, technically, _you're _Toon Link." Toon Zelda said looking at her dress, "And I'd rather go shoeless 'because _you were_ wearing high heels."

"What do you mean by _were_?" Toon Link said.

"Well, you _are _wearing my boots right now, _aren't _you?" Toon Zelda said lifting her dress and taking off her shoes, and she gave them to Toon Link, "I'd rather wear _my _shoes _right now_."

"Well, technically, they're _my _boots now." Toon Link said staring down at his boots.

"Well, I think we should tell Pit, Link, and Sothe now, shouldn't we?" Toon Zelda said picking up her dress 'cause it went all the way to the floor.

"Wait, why?" Toon Link said taking the high heels and throwing them on the ground, "And, I'll get those later."

"Because, Pit, Link, and Sothe are in these "mishappenings" now." Toon Zelda said grabbing Toon Link's arm (while the other arm held on the to dress), and they both ran to Sothe's room. Toon Zelda anxiously knocked on the door and soon the door opened. They both ran inside and yelled in unison, "Help!"


	10. Toon Link or Toon Zelda?

"What do you need help with?" Sothe said staring blankly at them, "And why is Toon Zelda not wearing any shoes?"

"I'm Toon Link." Toon Zelda said, "And I'm not wearing shoes because I don't like high _heels_."

"Um, so Toon Link is Toon Zelda and Toon Zelda is Toon Link." Pit said and Sothe and Link stared at him.

"That sounds too confusing!" Link said throwing his arms up in the air.

"Actually I get it." Toon Zelda said crossing her arms.

"Well, I don't." Sothe said leaning back against his bed.

"Apparently," Toon Zelda said sitting down on the ground, while Toon Link joined her.

"So, there are _two _problems Pit has to deal with?" Link asked staring at Pit.

"Wait, why _me_? Pit asked staring back at Link.

"Because, _you _are _smart_." Link said poking him whenever he said _you _and _smart_.

Pit sighed and accepted it, and he took a book and started reading it.

"What's _that_?" Link asked staring at Pit read.

"It's a _book_. Ever heard of one? They're from the _library_." Pit said looking up from his book and staring at Link.

"Yes I've heard of a _book_ before, but, what's a _libary_?" Link asked.

"It's pronounced _library_, not _libary_." Pit said correcting Link.

"Whatever." Link said, "There are too many _smart _words in my life."

"_Library _is _not _a smart _word_." Pit and Toon Zelda said in unison.

"Anyways!" Link said, "What book are you reading?"

"The book that solves Mr. Game and Watch's problem." Pit said staring at Link.

"And, _what _book is that?" Link said trying to look at the cover of the book, but it was against Pit's thighs.

"The _potions_ book?" Pit said realizing that Link wanted to see the cover, and showed him the cover, which has a green potion bubbling and at the top, it said _Potions_.

"Oh, you _could've _told me that hours ago!" Link said throwing up his arms in the air in frustration.

"Hyperbole! It actually hasn't been hours, it's only been _an _hour." Toon Zelda said very smartly, because you know, Toon Zelda was actually Toon Link.

"No, it was _literally _four hours." Sothe said pointing at the clock in the room. The clock said that it was 7 o'clock, and Pit and Link remembered that they came at 3 o'clock.

"We have _not _been here for _that _long." Pit said shocked at what time it was.

"Maybe time just _flies_." Toon Zelda said shrugging. Toon Zelda stared at Pit while he stared at the clock.

"Maybe time _literally _flies." Pit said staring at the time, _still_.

"Wait, what are you guys even talking about?" Toon Link asked.

"Don't you _know _what's happening? I mean, you have that _ring_ and all." Link said as Toon Zelda shot a glare at him.

"Wait, what _ring_?" Toon Link asked.

Toon Zelda sighed and said, "I'm Toon Link!"

"Really? No wonder Toon Link, well the body of Toon Link, was so confused." Link said.

"_Really_? No way!" Toon Zelda and Pit said sarcastically.

"You guys didn't know?" Link said.

"Sarcasm!" Toon Zelda and Pit said throwing their hands out at Link.

"Oh." Link said, "I knew that, pshh."

"Of course you did." Toon Zelda said.

"Mhm," Link said nodding, while Toon Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Okay Link, whatever." Toon Zelda said, while Toon Link started laughing.

"Well, this will be very confusing because Toon Link is Toon Zelda and Toon Zelda is Toon Link, and Link don't, say it's confusing." Pit said staring at Link.

"Okay, okay I won't; it's very hard to understand." Link said.

"Link!" Pit said waving his arms out at him.

"What?" Link said exasperatedly, "I didn't say it was confusing, I said it was hard to understand."

"Link," Pit sighed, "That means the same exact thing."

"No, it does not." Link said, "_Confusing_ only has one word, while the words _hard to understand _has three words."

"Link, _hard to understand _is the definition of the word _confusing_." Pit sighed again.

"Pshh, definitions, who needs them?" Link asked throwing out his arms and then laying against Sothe's bed.

Sothe laughed a little and responded, "Apparently, _you _do."

"I do not!" Link said waving his arms in the air.

Sothe and Pit laughed as Link got up and responded to their laughter, "You _dicks_!"

Sothe laughed quietly to himself, but apparently Pit heard him and they both started laughing again.

Toon Link, Toon Zelda, and Link just stared at them laughing and rolling on the ground, just like freaks. Since it has been thirty minutes and they didn't stop laughing, Toon Zelda decided to step on both of their faces, in which Toon Zelda did.

"Hey!" Pit and Sothe stopped laughing.

"You guys are laughing so _freaking _long! I can probably imitate your laughs now 'because I heard it for so long." Toon Zelda said.

"Sorry." Pit said to Toon Zelda, while Sothe's response was leaning back on his bed with his legs crisscrossed and not saying word.

Toon Zelda and Toon Link sat down with Link, Pit, and Sothe on the ground.

"So, what are we going to do with our two problems now? I hope problems don't arouse again, then that'll be three problems to take care of! Or even worse…" Toon Zelda trailed off.

"I know right. I hope it's just two problems." Link sighed, while everyone else in the room nodded.

But it was too late, just when everyone nodded, the ring started glowing again, it didn't glow as big as last time, but the ring glowed like that so no one will see the glow, so no one will ever expect another problem, but Tetra.


	11. 1The1 1Arbor1 1Area1

"Oh god," Tetra said. She felt that she needed to come into the room saying that the ring glowed again, but she didn't want to disturb, that's a first for Tetra.

She walked thinking about what will happen when she bumped, lightly, into Toon Zelda.

"Oh, hi, Toon Link, I thought you were with Toon Zelda and Pit and Link and Sothe."

"Nah, I left, I got bored." Toon Zelda said.

"Really?" In these types of cases, you never get bored." Tetra said looking suspiciously at Toon Zelda.

"Hm, well I did, _this _time." Toon Zelda said as she winked, turned around, and walked the other direction. Tetra got confused for second and ran back to Toon Zelda.

"Why didn't you say anything? It's not like you." Tetra said stopping Toon Zelda.

"What do you mean?" Toon Zelda turned around.

"Well, you would've said something like, "How did you know I was with them?" or something like that." Tetra said staring deeply into Toon Zelda.

"Err, well, I, didn't, feel, like, it." Toon Zelda stammered.

"You sure? You don't seem like yourself today." Tetra asked.

"I'm sure." Toon Zelda said as she winked again, turned around again, and ran the other direction…again.

Tetra though there was something wrong with Toon Zelda, well, Toon Link. So she decided to go to…them.

Tetra walked over to Sothe's room and knocked on the door. There wasn't a response…Tetra wondered why. So, she knocked again. There was no response…again. Tetra was never patient, so she decided to knock on the door like there was an emergency, although there wasn't one. So she knocked quickly and loudly, she kept knocking like that for 5 minutes before Fox came up and saw Tetra knocking on the door anxiously.

"What are you doing?" Fox asked as Tetra stopped to look behind herself to see who was talking.

"Oh, hi, Fox." Tetra said, "What's up?"

"The ceiling, now what were you doing?"

"Whad'ya mean?" Tetra said.

"You were knocking on the door _anxiously_." Fox said.

"Pshh, no I wasn't." Tetra said sarcastically.

Fox sighed and accepted it, and then he asked, "Do you want to find Toon Link?"

Tetra looked at him with a weird look, "You know about his ring thing?"

"Like it's normal to see Toon Zelda who is actually Toon Link running down the hall with his hands behind his back looking al nervous. Don't you expect something to be behind his hands? A ring? A bracelet? Some kind of trinket?"

"Uh, well, for you, you're just smart. I would've thought he was crazy." Tetra sighed

Fox sighed as he signaled Tetra to come with him as they walked down the hall and into a room that stated "1The1 1Arbor1 1Area1".

"'1Arbor1 1Area1'? Isn't that the place for like armor, strength, and that place Ike goes to?" Tetra said staring at the sign with her hands on her hips ad usual.

"No, that's called the _gym_, Tetra." Fox sighed, again, as he opened the door.

"Oh well _sorry_!" Tetra said emphasizing the "sorry" part, "'Arbor' just sounds like 'armor'."

Fox and Tetra walked inside and saw a bunch of dirt and dead flowers. All the trees were gone, or just chopped off, and the sun wasn't even there anymore. All the grass Pokémon, like Leafeon, Bulbasaur, or Turtwig, were all gone, probably on Hyrule field by now. Even Falco wasn't there, and he's _always _here, no matter what, but this place just got ugly.

"Exactly, uh, what does 'Arbor' mean?" Tetra asked Fox as Fox bent down and picked up some dirt, as it just slipped between his paws and it fell back on the ground.

"'Arbor' means a leafy place formed by trees, grass, shrubs, like a forest without that many trees really. Just like a grassland is an arbor place." Fox said walking around and looking up at the sky.

"Found them!" Tetra and some distant voice said.

A girl ran to them, which looked like Toon Zelda, "Hey, what's up?" she panted.

"Hey, Link. What're you doing here?" Tetra said as Pit glided by and stood next to Toon Zelda.

"We're looking for a golden Poppy, but apparently, this place is trash now." Pit said looking through his potions book.

"Well, where's the owner?" Fox asked looking around.

"Well, uh," Pit started, "he, well,"

"He what?" Fox said

"He doesn't talk in, English." Pit said.

"Then what does he talk in? What language?" Fox asked firmly.

"We don't know." Toon Zelda said.

Fox sighed and asked, "Where is he?"

"It's a she." Pit said, "And she's this way" as he walked towards the direction Toon Zelda and he came from. Fox and Tetra followed, and they found a woman that was the age of Ike crying.

"Uh, does this girl have _wings_?" Fox added, "You guys didn't tell me she had _wings_."

"I didn't think it was _that _important." Pit said.

"But they're _wings_!"

"Well, I have wings, do you have a problem?"

"Well, I'm used to you having wings."

"Can we please stop talking about wings! It's getting annoying!"

Pit and Fox stopped talking as they turned to face the person who said that, Toon Link.

"That's a good idea." They both said.

"Is there such language as 'Icarusian'?" Tetra said, "She does look like she's from Angel Land."

"It's _Skyworld_, Tetra, not 'Angel Land'" Toon Zelda said bending down to the lady with wings.

She looked up at them with sorrow eyes. She had baby blonde hair with a white gown that matched her white wings and her white shoes. She had light blue eyes, which matched the tear rolling down her cheek. Everything on her matched something.

"Is she _Palutena_?" Tetra asked.

"Palutena has greenish-bluish hair." Pit added.

"Well, _whatever_!" Tetra said throwing up her hands, "I don't know every little thing here!" as she shot a glare at Pit and Fox.

"That is true." Toon Zelda said as Tetra shot her a glare too.

"Okay, to make you not say anything more, this girl isn't from Skyworld." Pit stated.

"You mean Angel L-"

"No! It's Skyworld!" Pit yelled.

"Okay, I got confused there." Tetra said shrugging as Pit rolled his eyes.

"The only thing Pit and I know is that they put a symbol before and after words that talk about the 1Arbor1 1Area1, kind of like TH3 T3CHN0L0GY 20N3. So now, my name is 1^Toon1^ 1^Link1^, Pit's name is 1^Pit1^, Fox's name is 1^Fox1^, and your name is 1Tetra1. I think it's trying to represent grass and trees? I'm not so sure." 1Toon1 1Zelda1 said.

"Oh, okay then." 1Tetra1 said, "How'd you find that out smart one?"

"Not really 'smart one', that one's 1^Pit1^. I found out by that sign right there." Toon Zelda pointed at a sign in the distance. Tetra could barely see, but she could make out the words on the sign that stated: Every time you talk about words that are about the 1Arbor1 1Area1 (1^Arbor1^ 1^Area1^), you put the symbol of grass or trees before and after the words. Grass=girl=1 and Tree=boy=1^

"Wow," 1Tetra1 said looking back to 1Toon1 1Zelda1, "You have a keen eye there."

"It's called 20/20 vision." 1Toon1 1Zelda1 stated.

"Oh, whatever!"

"That might be your new catchphrase soon, 1Tetra1."

"Hah, it may be." 1Tetra1 nodded and shrugged.

"Her name's 1Leanne1." 1^Pit1^ said.

"How'd you know smart one? And I know you're the smart one because you're holding a book in your hand."

"It says on her name tag 'smart one'" 1^Pit1^ said opening his book onto some page and started reading.

"What game do you think she's from?" 1^Fox1^ said.

"Maybe she's not from a game, like R0G3R." 1Toon1 1Zelda1 said.

"Who's R0G3R?" 1Tetra1 and 1^Fox1^ said at the same time.

"A guy from TH3 T3CHN0L0GY 20N3." 1Toon1 1Zelda1 said.

"Oh." 1Tetra1 said.

"Yeah, but she looks like she's from a game though." 1^Pit1^ said.

"She kind of does. Anime?" 1Tetra1 said.

"No, not _that_ Anime, really." 1Toon1 1Zelda1 said.

"It might be Fire Emblem." 1^Fox1^ said.

"Now we have to find them again?" 1Toon1 1Zelda1 said exaggeratedly.

"Yep," 1^Pit1^ sighed.

"Well, to make it faster, let's go now!" 1Toon1 1Zelda1 ran towards the door and out.

1^Pit1^, 1^Fox1^, and 1Tetra1 all stared at each other, and then they all ran out the door, well, only 1^Pit1^ glided, going to find Link and Sothe, which is somewhere around Brawl.


	12. Link and Sothe

"Do you want to play a game?" Link said excitedly looking up at Sothe.

"Do you even know me?" Sothe said staring at the ground as they walked.

"Uh," Link started.

There was an awkward silence as they walked down the hallway they were in.

"Exactly, what are we doing?" Link asked.

"Well, we're looking around Brawl to see if any more bad stuff happened, while Pit and Toon Link are looking for ingredients for the potion to fix Mr. Game and Watch's problem." Sothe said tiredly.

"Since when did we talk about that?" Link asked staring off into the hallway they were walking in.

"Since when were you actually paying attention?" Sothe stared at Link.

"Well, I paid attention when we were talking about-"

"I was being sarcastic!" Sothe startled Link.

"Oh, really?" Link said looking curiously at Sothe.

Sothe sighed and stared at the ground again.

"I didn't really hear you being sarcastic." Link said.

"I see." Sothe said as they turned a corner.

They were silent once again as they weren't really paying attention to where they were going. And soon they realized that someone was yelling at them.

"Sothe, Link!" they heard some girl yell.

"What?" Sothe yelled back, who soon realized it was Micaiah.

"Ooh, you just yelled at your girlfriend!" Link teased.

Sothe and Micaiah just stared at Link with the you-are-crazy face and the what-the-fuck face.

"Wait _what_?" Micaiah asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Link said nervously backing slowly away, and then he tripped.

"What the fuck." Sothe said coming to help Link up with Micaiah, "What did you just trip on?

"The...floor?" Link said shrugging nervously.

"Uh," Sothe and Micaiah said weirdly in unison.

"Woops?" Link said backing slowly away again.

"You are not tripping _again_." Sothe said groaning as he pulled Link back over to him.

"Okay, okay." Link said coming to Sothe's side, "What did you want Micaiah?"

"Why do you guys look so lonely? Where are you guys even going? You guys are walking in a circle…" Micaiah said making a circle with her index finger.

"We are?" Sothe and Link said.

"Yeah," Micaiah said, "Are you even paying attention to where you're going?"

"Not really, "Sothe said sighing.

"Nope," Link said proudly as Sothe stared at Link weirdly, and then slapped him in the face.

"What was that for?" Link said rubbing his face.

"For being stupid, "Sothe said, "Now c'mon."

Link and Sothe walked away as Micaiah was still curious, so she decided to follow them, but secretly.


	13. One Problem Solved, Another One to Go

"Where are they?" Pit said worriedly as he stopped gliding.

"I don't know, but they must've wandered off pretty far into Brawl." Fox said.

"What am I doing here?" Toon Zelda said.

"What do you mean? You were _always_ here." Tetra said.

"I was in my room finishing up a-oh my god I changed back!" Toon Zelda said joyfully.

"What were you finishing up?" Pit asked.

"I was working on a potion to fix my problem with Toon Link. I was going to ask you, Pit, but I knew you were too busy with the potion for Mr. Game and Watch, so I decided to make my own with my potions book I got from my grandpa. He loved to make potions." Toon Zelda said firmly.

"Wow, well it worked." Pit said.

"Yeah, good thing it did." Tetra said.

"Toon Link!" Fox yelled.

Toon Zelda, Pit, and Tetra turned around to see Toon Link running back to them. When he got back, he panted heavily.

"Hi," Toon Link panted.

"How'd you remember we were here?" Tetra asked.

"I didn't," Toon Link said pointing down the hall, "Toon Zelda's room is around that corner and down the hall."

"Wow," Pit and Tetra said in unison.

"Weird," Fox said.

"I know right. It's a good thing too." Toon Link said as he finally stopped panting after so long.

"Well, one problem solved, another one to go. But we have to find Link and Sothe first!" Pit said proudly.

"Well then let's go!" Fox yelled as they all ran down the hall and turned the corner, the exact corner Sothe and Link turned a few minutes ago. But, they never knew how close Link and Sothe actually were.


	14. Suspicious Liquid?

"Hey, well would you look at that!" Link said stopping and staring at a wall.

"It's a wall, you've seen one before." Sothe rolled his eyes as he came up to Link.

"No, no, I mean that this wall is different from a wall!" Link said excitedly.

"The only difference I see is that the wall has less paint than all the other walls." Sothe sighed as he walked up to the wall and rubbed his index finger on it, and the paint rubbed off on him.

"What the heck?" Link jumped back, "What is this black magic?"

"Wet paint?" Sothe sighed rubbing it with his two fingers.

"But, it should be dry by now!' Link yelled.

"Maybe they repainted the wall and they sucked at it which is why there is less paint than any other wall, let's go, Link." Sothe grabbed his arm, and then the paint stuck onto Link.

"Okay, maybe it's _not_ paint." Sothe said trying to pull away from Link, 'And apparently, we're stuck?"

"I told you, Sothe! And you just didn't listen to me." Link said trying to pull away too.

Sothe sighed as he saw Pit, Fox, Toon Zelda, Toon Link, and Tetra running up to them.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Pit, Fox, and Tetra said weirdly.

"We're stuck." Sothe said.

"Together Forever!" Link said in a girly voice.

"Uh," Sothe said slowly, "Creepy."

"Yep," Fox said.

"How are you guys _stuck_?" Pit said coming over to Link and Sothe.

"This suspicious stuff?" Sothe said showing Pit.

"I think it's a liquid?" Pit said curiously.

"Someone peed?" Link tried to jump back, and ended up pulling Sothe toward him, which resulted in a fall.

"I told you not to jump back!" Sothe hissed.

"Sorry, sorry." Link said trying to get up, and then he fell on the ground again and gave up.

"Well, now we're on the ground." Link said.

"Yep." Sothe said.

"And we're stuck, _Tetra_." Toon Link shot a glare at her.

"Well, I always have to wipe suspicious liquid on _someone_." Tetra said shrugging.

"So it was _me_?" Toon Link sighed.

"You were the closest person to me, so I did."

"Well, thanks to you, we're _stuck_, like Link and Sothe." Toon Link said.

"Wow you guys." Pit said coming over to them.

"No one else touch this suspicious liquid, okay?" Tetra said.

"Too late?" Toon Zelda said getting her finger off of the wall and wiping it on Fox.

"Hey!" Fox yelled jumping back, but they were already stuck to each other, so they ended up falling onto the ground, like Link and Sothe.

"Nice, am I the only one _not_ stuck? Pit sighed.

"Not for long." Tetra said running over to Pit, and ended up falling on the ground because she yanked Toon Link over to her by accident.

Pit sighed again a he kneeled down onto the ground and looked at everyone on the ground, except him.

"I think I have an idea." Pit said as he ran away from them into the direction he came from with Fox, Tetra, Toon Zelda, and Toon Link.

"Wait, where are you going?" Fox yelled at Pit, but Pit just kept running.

"Uh," Toon Link said, "Now we're just stuck…on the ground?"

"Apparently," Sothe said.

Everyone sighed as Pit warped back to them, holding something behind his back.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what's behind your back, Pit?" Toon Link asked.

Pit could tell that Toon Link was scared from his eyes, but then Toon Link, Sothe, Link, Fox, Tetra, and Toon Zelda saw that Pit took out from behind his back, his daggers.


	15. Grammar and Definitions, Again

"Please don't kill me I swear I'll give you back your toothbrush!" Link yelled trying to struggle away.

"I'm not going to ki-wait what?" Pit said lowering the daggers.

"I stole your toothbrush I'm sorry!" Link yelled still attempting to struggle away.

"I have my toothbrush, Link." Pit sighed as Link paused.

"Then whose toothbrush did I steal?" Link asked.

"Well, who's your roommate, Pit?" Fox asked.

"Uh, let's just say that it's someone bad, like for instance, my roommate is an assassin." Pit said slowly.

"Ah! I stole Snake's toothbrush! He's going to assassinate me!" Link yelped struggling away again.

"Link, he's not an assassin, I'm the assassin." Sothe sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Ah! I'm stuck to the assassin I stole their toothbrush from!" Link yelped again trying to struggle away from Sothe, again.

"Are we really going to talk about toothbrushes? Or are we going to get unstuck from this suspicious liquid?" Tetra said standing up, and falling back down onto Toon Link.

"This is why you don't stand up when the other person is on the ground!" Toon Link hissed.

"My bad," Tetra said getting off of him.

"Wait, you stole me toothbrush? For what reason?" Sothe stared at Link.

"Uh, for…something?" Link said nervously.

"And, what is that…_something_?" Sothe glared at Link.

"Something," Link squeaked.

"Did you just _squeak_?" Sothe oddly asked.

"Pshh…maybe," Link said sarcastically.

"Oh my god, my brother's a mouse?" Toon Link sarcastically said.

"No, why would I be?" Link said not hearing him say it sarcastically.

"I was saying that _sarcastically_. Ever heard of it?" Toon Link sighed.

"Yeah, I have! Sothe says that to me _all_ the time!" Link grinned.

"And, do you know what it means?" Toon Link asked.

"What are you, the human dictionary again?" Link asked as Sothe rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean, _again_?" Toon Link paused.

"You were the human dictionary when we were talking to Mr. Game and-I want to boycott this conversation too!" Link attempted to cover his ears.

"What the fuck does _boycott_ mean" Sothe asked unamused.

"Exactly! That's what I said!" Link gleefully said.

"Then why did you use the word in a sentence? If it means _kill_ then I'm all ears." Sothe said uninterested.

"You're not an ear, you're a human!" Link said throwing up his arms.

"Do we need to teach you what _expressions in Grammar_ are?" Toon Link sighed.

"At least he knows that I am _human_." Sothe remarked.

"That is true." Toon Link said.

"Are we really going to talk about Grammar now?" Tetra groaned loudly.

"Well, it_ is_ Link's problem." Toon Link glared at Tetra.

"I have a problem? What kind of problem?" Link asked stupidly.

"You being _born_, that's what." Sothe sighed.

"Well, that's _mean_." Fox said.

"I am _mean_, don't you people know me?" Sothe said.

"That is also true." Toon Link said.

"Are we really talking about _this _now?" Tetra groaned again.

"Maybe," Link muttered.

"Yes, yes we are." Pit said.

"Okay then, well, uh, why are you holding those daggers?" Tetra asked.

"Is that an expression?" Link asked.

"Face slap." Sothe said slapping Link.

"Wha-ow! I was just asking! Why do I have to be stuck to _him_?" Link muttered rubbing his face with his palm.

"Because, that's just how life goes okay?" Sothe glared.

"Okay, okay." Link said backing away slowly.

"I told you, you are _not_ back away!" Sothe said gritting his teeth as he pulled Link back.

"But, why?" Link whined.

Sothe sighed, "Weren't you listening?"

"Well, I still need to tell you when I've been listening or n-"

"I told you I was sarcastic!" Sothe yelled.

"Oh, _right_." Link said winking as Sothe rolled his eyes.

"Again, why are you holding those daggers, Pit?" Tetra asked, again.

"Becau-"

"Seriously, is _that_ an expression?" Link threw up his arms and Sothe got hit in the face.

"Woops," Link said lowering his arms.

"_Thanks_," Sothe said rubbing his face.

"You're welcome!" Link said cheerfully.

"I was being _sarcastic_!" Sothe shot back.

"Okay, _human dictionary_, what does _sarcastic_ mean?" Link stared at Toon Link.

"Okay, _sarcastic _means like, saying it _mockingly_," Toon Link said.

"And what does _mockingly _mean?" Link asked.

"Can we please get back to the daggers?" Tetra asked.

"Oh, grammar and definitions, it's like school now, _isn't it_?" Sothe sighed.

"Pretty much, Sothe," Toon Link sighed.

"Seriously! What does _mockingly_ mean!" Link groaned.

"_Mockingly_ means to _mimic_, well, sort of like that." Toon Link said.

"And what does _mimic_ mean?" Link asked.

"Another definition?" This is going to go on _forever_!" Tetra groaned as Sothe sighed.

"Okay then, _mimic _means to _imitate _in _action _or _speech_, usually _playfully_ though." Toon Link sighed tiredly.

"And what does _imitate _mean?" Link asked not getting tired of asking about definitions of words.

Toon Link sighed, "_Imitate _means to _make a copy of_, you know? Like, copying someone is what it is. Like right now, Sothe is pretty much _mimicking_ me." Toon Link and Link stared at Sothe who was using his hands to mimic Toon Link talking.

"Wow, okay, I don't need _any more _definitions, well, _for now_." Link said slowly and creepily.

"Face slap," Sothe said slapping Link again.

"Now, what was _that _one for?" Link said rubbing his face again.

"For asking too many questions, it's _annoying_." Sothe said.

"Oh, okay then." Link said.

"Are we done? Can we get back to the daggers now?" Tetra sighed.

"Yeah, I'm done." Toon Link and Link said in unison.

"Good, now, Pit, why are you holding those daggers. I hope this is the _last _time I say that." Tetra groaned.

"Oh, it _will _be." Toon Zelda piped up.

"Finally talk, hm?" Tetra asked glaring at Toon Zelda.

"Yeah," Toon Zelda said.

"So, _why_,Pit?" Tetra asked getting on to the main subject again.

"I'm holding these daggers so I can get you _unstuck_ from this suspicious liquid." Pit said.

"You're going to _cut it_?" Toon Link gulped.

"Aren't the daggers going to get _stuck_ to this suspicious liquid?" Sothe countered.

"The liquid's name is _suspicious liquid _now?" Link asked.

"No, it's just…_suspicious_." Toon Link said.

"Oh, okay." Link muttered.

"And no, it won't get stuck to this…_liquid_." Pit said kneeling down towards Sothe and Link so that he could cut it.

"But, _how_?" Tetra asked.

"Because, this is Palutena's bow, remember?" Pit remarked as he raised his daggers, and then, he actually cut it.


	16. Teensy Weensy Master Hand?

Pit finally cut all the suspicious liquid that was stuck onto everyone, and everyone was relieved, even Sothe was relieved. They all stared at the wall suspiciously; well, all except for Sothe who was leaning against the wall on the other side of the suspicious liquids wall. Then all of a sudden, Sothe came up to the wall, and kicked it, and the whole wall fell down to reveal a secret passageway, with a bathtub and a shower hose and some bottles of soap, but they were all really, really big. And inside the bathtub, was a really, really small, Master Hand.

"Phew, thank god his glove is on." Sothe sighed happily.

Everyone laughed at what Sothe said, and then they all realized that, Master Hand was lying in the bathtub, not…breathing.

"Oh…my…god…" Pit and Sothe said in unison as everyone bent down into the bathtub to take a look at Master Hand.

"And why are you guys looking in a bathtub?" they heard someone say. Everyone turned around to face Ike and Micaiah, "And did you know that Micaiah was spying on you?"

"She was?" Sothe and Pit said in unison.

"Why do both of you keep saying things in unison?" Toon Link asked staring at both of them.

"And, what does _unison_ mean?" Link asked as everyone sighed.

"_Unison_ means _at the same time_." Toon Link sighed.

"Oh, okay." Link muttered quietly."

"And yes, she _was _spying on you guys." Ike remarked to them all.

"But, _why_?" Sothe asked.

"Because, you and Link were acting all weird and you guys looked like you were in a rush. So, I decided to follow you because I thought both of you were hiding something, and you _are_."

"I know what it is!" Link said in amusement.

"What is it then?" Sothe asked.

"Micaiah is cheating on Sothe for Ike!" Link said.

"Face slap," Sothe said and he slapped Link, "She meant that _we _are keeping a secret, not her."

"Oh, well, I got nothing." Link shrugged.

Sothe, Micaiah, and Ike sighed. Pit then took out Master Hand and held him in his hands.

"He's still alive, which is a good sign. But, why is his bathroom behind a wall of suspicious liquid?"

"It's Teensy-Weensy Master Hand!" Link jumped for joy, "We're saved!"

"Now you're just acting like Spongebob…" Toon Link sighed.

Link started laughing like Spongebob, and guess what Sothe did about it?

"Face slap…" Sothe said as he slapped SpongeLink.

"Ow, okay, okay, you could've told me to stop!" SpongeLink said turning back into Link, which they both look exactly the same.

"What are we going to do?" Toon Zelda worriedly said.

"Go down that hallway?" Fox asked pointing down a deep, dark hallway behind the bathtub.

Toon Link gulped as he was the first to step in, for some reason. He walked slowly in, checked around, and signaled everyone to come in. When they entered, the first thing they saw was: The Black Knight?


	17. Seperation

"That awkward moment when you see a boss that's supposed to be dead standing right in front of your face." Ike said taking out Ragnell.

"Uh, awkward? You mean scary right…" Toon Link gulped as everyone back away except for Ike.

"I've been expecting you." The Black Knight spoke.

"Why are you here?" Ike yelled back.

"To avenge of course." The Black Knight spoke cruelly.

"Cruelty…scares…me…" Toon Link muttered.

"Oh really, does it Green Boy?" The Black Knight said facing Toon Link.

"Yeah, yeah it does." Toon Link said through gritted teeth. No one could see, but Sothe could tell that the Black Knight was grinning.

"You can't hurt him you know!" Sothe yelled.

"Oh, can't I?" The Black Knight said swinging his sword vertically in the air. No one knew what he did…but then-

"Sothe, move!" Ike yelled at Sothe.

Sothe moved quickly just in time to see a flash of sharp light?

"Does that hurt? It just looks like light…" Toon Link spoke up.

"Would you like to test it?" The Black Knight stepped up a few steps.

"Uh," Toon Link started, but The Black Knight swung his sword and the light beam came and hit Toon Link backwards in the stomach into a gaping hole, which apparently The Black Knight summoned.

"Toon Link!" Pit yelled as the gaping hole disappeared.

"Now that he's gone and done for, " The Black Knight said calmly lowering his sword, "We can st-"

"He's not dead!" Sothe yelled.

"Oh, how brave you are to speak up, just like Green Boy, oh, Sothe." The Black Knight turned to face the fierce Sothe, "How do you know that he's not dead?"

"Because," Sothe started, "Toon Link is strong, unlike you."

"Oh really? Is that so?" The Black Knight said as he swung his sword, and the light beam shot Sothe back into another gaping hole. Just when Sothe flew into the hole, the hole closed almost immediately.

"Anyone else would like to get shot back, hm?" The Black Knight said pointing his sword at Pit, "You seem to be…are you? Do you possess…magic of some sort?"

"Uh, I-" Pit started before he got caught in a net and carried toward The Black Knight.

"Let him go! He's not part of the Heron Tribe!" Ike yelled.

"Part of the Hero-what?" Pit asked paused from trying to struggle out of the net, which was floating right next to The Black Knight.

"The _Heron Tribe_ is a tribe full of laguz with white wings that possess singing abilities and magical abilities." The Black Knight said.

"Again with the _big_ words?" Link whined, "If only the human dictionary was h-"

The Black Knight shot _him_ back into another gaping hole, and just like the others, it closed almost immediately.

"And why did you shoot him back?" Pit asked.

"He was getting annoying." The Black Knight simply said.

The only people left were Fox, Tetra, Toon Zelda, and Ike. They stood there in a fighting position, ready for the battle they would have to take.

"Oh, I'm not going to fight you." The Black Knight said as he warped Pit with his sword somewhere else, "I'll simply only fight one of you."

The Black Knight then shot everyone into another gaping, each person having one behind them, and it almost immediately closed, all except for Ike.

"Now, let us begin." The Black Knight said as he charged at Ike.


	18. Ike VS The Black Knight

Ike blocked The Black Knight quickly with Ragnell, and the fight has started. Ike pushed him off with his sword and The Black Knight toppled into the wall. When The Black Knight realized what he was doing he quickly got up and saw Ike charging at him. The Black Knight was too late to realize that he got stabbed in the arm with Ike's sword, Ragnell.

"Damn I missed." Ike thought before he got hit with Alondite horizontally and got shot backwards into the opposite wall.

Ike knew he had to do Great Aether on him, but it wouldn't be easy. The Black Knight has grown stronger since the last time he saw him at the Tower of Guidance in Begnion.

Ike got off the wall, and of course, there were parts of the wall on the ground from all the pressure he put on the wall when he got shot over there. Ike knew there wasn't enough time to dust himself off, so he quickly pulled Ragnell out of the ground and charged after The Black Knight, who was also charging at Ike holding Alondite in his left hand instead of his right, because Ike stabbed his right arm.

They both swung their swords at the same time so the two swords ended up hitting each other with a big clang. Ike managed to launch The Black Knight into the wall because The Black Knight is forced to hold Alondite with his left hand. Ike charged after The Black Knight, but the Black Knight swung Alondite at the right time to be able to hit Ike's left arm. Lucky for Ike, he holds Ragnell with his right arm.

Blood spilled everywhere all over the floor and walls as they both charged after each other again. The swords hit with big clashes over and over again diagonally, horizontally, vertically, every direction. The Black Knight got tired of all this clashing that he kicked Ike hard in the stomach and Ike hit the floor against his back. Ike had to lie there a little; he was paralyzed for some reason. Maybe he hit a nerve on his back?

The Black Knight took this advantage and he stepped on Ike's stomach with his right foot. Ike struggled to get out; he swung his sword trying to hit The Black Knight. A drop of blood was rolling down his mouth as The Black Knight swung his sword in midair and hit Ike's face with a light beam.

"You will soon, _die_…for good…" The Black Knight said as he laughed cruelly. He then stabbed the ground, and his foot was…not on Ike anymore. Where had he gone?

"This…isn't…possible…" The Black Knight panted heavily as he picked up his sword from the ground.

Ike took _his _advantage and swung at The Black Knight's stomach. He knew he wouldn't have time for Great Aether, so he'll find another time.

The Black Knight hit the ground hard in the stomach, but he quickly got up and swung horizontally at Ike. Ike managed to duck and dodge the swing, if he didn't, his head would be cut off!

They both stopped, stared at each other, and stuck their swords in the ground as they panted heavily, blood all over.

"How did you…escape my…grasp…when I…stepped on you…?" The Black Knight panted.

"It takes some…time…you know? When you're too…busy trying to…stab me…I managed to squeeze out of it…takes a while to do…but I do it in…Brawl…when Bowser…sits on…me…" Ike panted with The Black Knight.

"Bowser you say? That…dinosaur monster…thing…" The Black Knight panted leaning on his sword like Ike.

"Yeah…him…" Ike said as he pulled out his sword quickly and thrusted at The Black Knight.

He hit The Black Knight perfectly in the stomach. The Black Knight stumbled back a few steps. This was Ike's chance! Ike hasn't done Great Aether the Fire Emblem way in a while, but let's hope he remembers how to do it. Ike stared as The Black Knight who was still panting. Ike had to be quick before The Black Knight decided to swing. Ike stepped back a few steps, ran up to The Black Knight, who was leaning on his sword that was stuck in the ground, jumped up and hit him, did a backflip, landed on the ground and hit The Black Knight again.

The Black Knight fell on the ground. A bleeding hole in his stomach, his red cape half there, most of it was on the ground, you couldn't really see much because of his heavy black armor.

The Black Knight tried to get up; he managed to get his arms up straight from the ground. Ike got into a battle position again, but soon took a standing position when he saw The Black Knight's arms fall back on the ground. The Black Knight was dead. He was laying there, his head sideways facing his right shoulder. His arms were bended back, from trying to get up from the ground before.

Ike struggled to walk over to The Black Knight. He took Alondite from the ground, and he kneeled down next to The Black Knight. Ike took off the helmet, and he saw the blue hair he always remembered…Zelgius' hair. His eyes were closed, Zelgius looked exactly the same.

Ike couldn't believe it, but a tear rolled down his cheek and landed on the harsh, cold ground made of stone, right next to The Black Knight. Ike got up, with the help of the two swords, Ragnell and Alondite, and he found himself, in another room.

"Oh no, please don't tell me I'm fighting Ashera now." Ike groaned.

"Who's Ashera?" Ike heard someone say. Ike turned around and he found Pit, in the net The Black Knight captured him in before. He was hanging from the ceiling.

"Pit!" Ike yelled joyfully.

"Hey, you know more people are here too?" Pit said as he pointed at Toon Zelda, Tetra, and Sothe on the ground, well, Sothe was leaning against the wall.

"Hi, Ike!" Toon Zelda said joyfully.

"I'm so glad I didn't have to fight a boss, like what you did out there." Sothe said.

"We can see everyone's fight from here." Pit said as he pointed at a monitor with screens of everyone fighting their boss that came to them, "Why don't take a look? You're the first one to even make it up here. When you finish your boss, something takes you here. I still don't know yet, but-Ah!"

The net that Pit was in suddenly disappeared, and Pit fell on the ground. Ike laughed, but when he laughed, it hurt, so he decided to stop.

"But what?" Ike asked when he stopped himself from laughing.

"Never mind, I was going to say that I couldn't find out what it was because I was stuck in that net and I couldn't examine this place, but now that I'm _not_ stuck in the net, I could take a chance to find out what brings you here." Pit said as he walked around.

Ike walked over to the monitors Pit had pointed out before, and he found his monitor. The only thing that was shown in his monitor was Zelgius in his black armor lying down on the ground…dead. The helmet was dropped next to him when Ike got warped into this room. He then looked around at all the monitors, and the one he found most interesting, in his opinion, was Toon Link's. He decided to rewind the tape, so he could watch the whole fight of it, him verses Ganondorf.


	19. The Beginning of Toon Link Versus Ganon

The gaping hole opened in a room and Toon Link flew out of it and hit the wall across from it. He slid down the wall, and he hit the ground with his palms flat. His sword flew out of his sword case, and it clattered on the ground. The sound echoed all over the room as Toon Link was unconscious, lying on the cold, black, stone ground, senseless. He was in the same room as Ike, although it didn't have dead Zelgius on the ground with blood spilling everywhere.

Toon Link awoke after a while; his cheek pressed against the freezing surface. He pulled himself up using a push-up position. He sat on the ground wondering where he was. He looked around, nothing looked familiar to him.

_They're just so many places in the world._ _Nothing seems familiar to me anymore._

It was really blurry, but he thought it was just him. He rubbed his eyes so he can see more clearly, but when he rubbed them, it still looked the same. He found out that that it was just fog, really thick fog. He stood up, but he found out that it hurt around his waist. He needed something to stand up with. He grabbed his waist and tried to get out his sword, but it wasn't there.

"Looking for your sword, aren't you?" He heard someone say.

"Who's there?" Toon Link breathed. Frost came out of his mouth as he breathed. He never realized how cold it was in the room.

"Well, who do you think?" He heard a familiar voice say.

"Are you-" Toon Link started.

"Yes, I am, the wondrous Ganondorf."

"Not really _wondrous _I should say so myself." Toon Link muttered to himself.

"I heard that you _green elf_." The evil ruler began.

"Who you calling green, _greened skin_?" Toon Link yelled back. He found it hard to talk now, what happened? He only found himself on the ground. The last thing he remembered was getting shot by a light beam by The Black Knight and getting sucked into some gaping hole.

_I must've hit into that wall I was lying behind._ He thought.

"You're going down!" Toon Link yelled.

"I can't go down if _you _don't have your _sword_." Ganondorf snickered

Toon Link forgot. He doesn't have his sword.

"Looking for this?" Ganondorf snickered again as he held up the hero's Master Sword.

Toon Link gasped, "But I-I, but…how?"

"It fell on the ground as you hit the wall." Ganondorf said as he gestured at the wall with his hand that Toon Link had crashed upon.

"What are you going to do about it?" Ganondorf said as he threw the sword on the ground. It clattered the same way it did before it fell out of its sword case.

_This'll be easy to get my sword back. _Toon Link thought. But, just when he thought that, Ganondorf started to block sword.

"Oh my dear god." Toon Link started.

"Ahh, yes." Ganondorf said calmly, "What are you going to do now, _green weakling_?"

Toon Link thought for a moment. He stared from the sword, to Ganondorf in a repeating pattern. Ganondorf watched his eyes and he didn't know what he was doing. After a very long while, Ganondorf decided how to deal with this. Just when Ganondorf was about to swing, Toon Link somersaulted around him and picked up his sword, then when Ganondorf finally realized what he'd done, Toon Link did a parry attack and hit Ganondorf's back with a big slash.

"You little-!" Ganondorf threatened.

"I'm a little what?" Toon Link snickered, as Ganondorf's back started dripping with blood.

Ganondorf's face filled with fury as Toon Link chuckled and put his sword away in his swordcase.

"What are you gonna do now, huh?" Toon Link asked teasingly.

"You know what? You know what? I'm going to-"

"What are you watching?

Ike jumped as he totally forgot he was watching a video of it. He whirled around and saw Toon Link there, he looked him up and down, and he was almost covered fully with blood.

"You're alive!" Ike gleemed with joy.


	20. Reunion! But the Ring?

"And…you sound…cheerful, when you're covered in…blood." Ike said.

"What?" Toon Link asked stupidly. He looked at himself, "Oh, you mean this. Wow, I totally forgot about this."

"How can you forget when it's all _over _you?" Ike asked.

"Well, I finished fighting Ganondorf, and so I warped here, found Pit rubbing his butt on the ground in pain, and then I totally blanked out about this blood on my tunic." Toon Link said picking up part of his tunic where a bunch of blood stains were.

"You mean _skirt_." Ike snickered.

"_Shut up_." Toon Link glared at Ike evilly.

Ike laughed at him and looked past Toon Link to actually see Pit on the ground rubbing his butt. He thought Toon Link was kidding about that part. So, Ike blanked out.

"Ike? Ike? Ike?" Toon Link yelled in Ike's face as he waved his arms around. Pit got up and came over to Ike, when Fox appeared…covered in blood as well.

"H-hey." Fox panted coming over to all of them.

"Fox!" Pit yelled happily, "Great, we're all here. I would hug all of you but Fox and Toon Link are covered in blood, so is Ike."

Toon Link and Fox laughed as they heard a really loud _slap_. Everyone whirled around to see Sothe's hand not far from Ike's face.

"Did you just-" Pit started.

"Slap him? Yeah, I did." Sothe nodded proudly.

"Why do I have this feeling that someone slapped me really hard on my face." Ike said rubbing his face.

Sothe snickered and covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing, but everyone, except Ike, can tell that he was laughing inside.

Ike thought of who could've slapped him, he thought of one suspect. He turned to Sothe and everyone, including Ike, started laughing. It all ended when they heard Toon Zelda and Tetra point at Toon Link and yelled, "The ring! It's gone!"

Everyone stared at Toon Link as he checked all of his fingers, checked his pockets, and checked his boots. It wasn't there.

"Exactly, why did you check your boots?" Pit asked staring at his boots.

"I keep some stuff in there." Toon Link muttered.

"Like, what kind of stuff?" Ike asked smiling.

"I keep my d-mind your own business." Toon Link glared out Ike as Ike snickered.

"Okay, okay. Just wanted to see if you would actually tell me." Ike said.

"Just you? There are more than five people around me." Toon Link rolled his eyes.

Ike looked around him, "Oh, right, I totally knew that."

Sothe rolled his eyes and slapped Ike on the face again.

"Ow! Jeez!" Ike said rubbing his check…again.

"What are we going to do?" Toon Link sighed, "I lost the ring."

"You didn't lose it. I think either Ganondorf took it, the Black Knight took it, or it dropped somewhere here. You came in here wearing the ring, right?" Pit comforted patting Toon Link shoulders.

"I think we should go back to check."

"Did you say that, Pit?" Ike asked looking at Pit.

"No?" Pit said confusingly.

"Link!" Toon Link ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hey, human dictionary." Link said hugging bloody Toon Link back.

"Link! We didn't forget about you!" Ike ran over and hugged him, "Group hug!"

"Of course you didn't forget, smart one." Sothe rolled his eyes and walked over there along with Pit.

Pit chuckled a little and smiled to himself. Sothe stared at him in confusion, and before you know it, Ike grabbed both of them and hurtled them into the group hug.

"Unexpected." Pit and Sothe said together.

Toon Zelda jumped into the group hug as well as Fox. Tetra walked over there, and eventually got pulled into the hug by Toon Zelda.

Afterwards, they all got apart from each other and stood there in an awkward silence.

"Wait, how did you know we were talking about the lost ring?" Pit asked curiously.

"I've been leaning on this pole for a while now while talking to Toon Zelda and Tetra.

"You knew they were here? Ike looked at Tetra and Toon Zelda.

"Yeah, we just wanted to see how long you guys would notice, since Link came in so quietly." Tetra snickered as Toon Link hit her on her head.

"So, you bothered to not tell me that my own brother lives, huh?" Toon Link glared at Tetra.

"Well, uh, yeah. That was the plan." Tetra said as she looked sideways and saw Toon Zelda chuckling to herself.

Toon Link hit her hard again and Toon Zelda started laughing to herself.

"Well, are we going to get that ring or not?' Link spread out his arms.

"We are!" Pit said brightening up, "Now that we have everyone, we can continue."

"Well, how are we going to get there?" Ike asked turning to Pit.

Everyone stared at Pit in confusion as Pit looked like he was in deep concentration. Then, they all warped back to the main room, where through a hole in the wall was Brawl.

"Well, that's settled." Ike shrugged.

"Now we got to look." Pit said, "Where could it be."

"It could be anywhere!" Toon Link exaggerated.

"Well," Pit started, "If it could be anywhere, then we better start now!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and they all went to work, checking the walls, the floors, through cracks. But what was really amusing to Toon Link was how he saw Tetra glimmer, and scratch, like she was a hologram. Toon Link wondered, with a curious face, he didn't want any more problems, so he just continued on.


	21. Too Many Questions, and where's Tetra?

"It's not in here…" Pit sighed.

"No way." Link said sarcastically staring at Pit.

"Guess we'll have to look for it where Toon Link fought Ganondorf. Can you like, warp us there again, Pit?" Ike stared at Pit, but Pit was staring in a hole.

"Pit, what are you looking at?" Toon Link came over.

"This." Was all Pit said.

"What's "this"." Link came over as well as Ike.

"Well, that's what "this" is." Ike said picking up a piece of glass, "Why is "this" so important?"

"Throw it at the wall." Pit demanded.

"But it's going to break."

"Just throw it at the damn wall!" Sothe yelled at Ike.

Ike threw it at the wall, and it didn't break, but it hit the ground, but it still didn't break.

"That's weird." Toon Link said with a curious face.

"I think it's part of the Black Knight's sword." Ike said.

"What makes you say that?" Link asked.

"The fact that I fought him in here, and the fact that his sword is gone now and I threw his sword on the ground." Ike glared at Link.

"But isn't _Alondite_ blessed by the goddess? So, how can it chip?" Sothe asked.

"Who's _Alondite_?" Link asked stupidly.

"The sword, idiot." Sothe sighed.

"The sword has a name? So, should I name mine _Link Junior_?"

Ike and Sothe sighed while Pit said, "The name of your sword is _The Master Sword_."

"Oh, right." Link said brightly as he turned to Pit and pointed at his bow, "So is your arrow called _Pit Junior_?"

"It's not an _arrow_, it's a _bow_, and it's called _Lady Palutena's Bow_." Pit said trying to not get annoyed.

"Who's _Lady Palutena_?" Link asked stupidly, again.

"Pit's girlfriend." Ike and Sothe said in unison as they both snickered.

"Pit has a girlfriend?" Link asked.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Pit shot back.

"Then explain that other day when-" Sothe started.

"That was _once_." Pit sighed holding up one finger.

"Once for that day." Ike smiled and Pit rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, _Lady Palutena_ is a Goddess, a Monarch, basically, of _Skyworld_." Pit said.

"If _Skyworld_ is in the sky, then how do you get up there? And what's a Monarch? Do you mean a _Monarch_ _Butterfly_?" Link asked.

Pit sighed, "A _Monarch_ is someone who _rules_, and I get up there with the _Wings of Icarus_."

"Who gives you the _Wings of Icarus_?" Link asked, again.

"_Lady Palut_-"

"Pit's girlfriend." Ike ended up laughing.

"Please, _shut up_." Pit was losing his temper.

"Okay, okay." Ike said sarcastically.

"One more joke and I'll _slap _you." Sothe walked over to Ike deviously.

"Okay, now I'm serious about this." Ike said walking backwards, away from Sothe. Then he hit into Toon Link who hit into the wall and the wall _fell_, revealing a secret room.

"Whoa," Toon Link said getting up and dusting his tunic off.

"Wait, so who gives you the _Wings of Icarus_ again?" Link said turning to Pit.

"Face slap." Sothe said slapping Link.

"Ow, what was _that _for." Link whined rubbing his cheek."

"For asking a question _stupidly_ when it's not needed now." Sothe said, "And also, it's _Palutena_."

"Then why does Pit call her _Lady Palutena_?"

"Because, you should stop asking these questions." Sothe sighed.

"So, he calls her _Lady Palutena _because I should stop asking questions? That's a stupid reason." Link shrugged.

"I call her _Lady Palutena _because I serve her." Pit said.

"You serve her? You're her _butler_? How come you never give _me_ food when _I _ask for it then?" Link asked surprised.

"I'm not her _butler_, I'm the commander of her army." Pit said.

"You're a _commander_? Since when did his happen?" Ike asked spreading out his arms.

"Ever since I was _6_, and you don't know because no one asked me." Pit sighed.

"You were a commander at 6 years _old_? Impressive…" Ike said.

"Erm, thanks?" Pit said awkwardly.

"Hey," Toon Zelda started before Link interrupted.

"Hi." Link said.

"No I mean, where did Tetra go?" Toon Zelda asked as everyone looked around.

"I…I really don't know." Pit said.

"I think she went through this secret room without us." Toon Link stared off into the dark room, that he called _abyss_."

"Oh my god are you fucking kidding me?" Sothe said shaking his head.

"Nope," Link said.

Sothe sighed and he slapped Link again, "Face slap…again."

"Ow…again…" Link said rubbing his cheek, again."

"It's like déjà vu…" Ike said.

"Are we going into this dark abyss or what?" Toon Link and Pit said in unison.

"Yes we are!" Everyone said proudly, except Sothe. And everyone stepped into the dark room, ready to find Tetra, and hoping to find Toon Link's ring.


End file.
